Uniform Guide: North Italy
This is a listing of outfits worn by North Italy in Axis Powers Hetalia. Changes made to them in other adaptations, such as the anime, are noted where applicable. First Appearance (WWI Uniform) Webcomic In the middle of WWI (Hetalia: Chapter 1), Italy is discovered hiding in a crate of oranges by Germany, who proceeds to take him prisoner. He continues to wear his WWI uniform up until some time after the Axis is formed. His WWI uniform appears to be a tan jumpsuit with a wide belt (dark brown in the colored artwork). In the actual strips and an early colored image, the sleeves are full-length, though a later piece of official artwork shows them to be 3/4-length (or perhaps rolled up). The collar was colored black in the early artwork, but the actual strips and later image show it to be the same color as the suit. Italy's shoes in the later image are shown to be tall, dark brown boots with white cuffs. Appearances *'Hetalia: Chapter 1' Published Version The meeting between Italy and Germany was retold in Prologue in Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1, with some changes made in the adaptation, in both visual and storytelling terms. Italy's WWI uniform was updated to have a high, stand-up collar with star-shaped studs on it. In the published manga, he only wears this uniform when found by Germany, and switches to his WWII uniform in a shorter amount of time. Though his collar was shown to have the stars on an anime turnaround, those details were discarded for the actual adaptation. In the anime, his jumpsuit also appears to be a two-piece military suit. Appearances *'Prologue' *Episode 02 WWII Uniform In Chapter 2: Allied Forces, Italy is shown to have changed into a new uniform: A blue military jacket with matching riding pants, a black BDU shirt and tie, a dark-colored military belt, and a pair of tall boots with white cuffs (alternatively colored black or dark brown). The exact shade of blue varies depending on the colored artwork, though it is usually shown to be a grayish-blue shade or an almost turquoise color. He continues to wear this uniform for most of the WWII-set strips. In the anime adaptation, the colors are altered slightly, with the uniform becoming more of a royal blue shade and his black tie changed to a blue one. Appearances *'Hetalia Chapter 2: Allied Forces' (webcomic) *'Axis Powers' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *Episode 03 Sailor Suit/Training Uniform When the Axis began to train for war, Italy opted to wear a casual sailor suit as his uniform, with a sign reading Corps Member #1" 'attached to the front of the shirt. The style of the neckerchief varies in a few illustrations, along with the exact shade of blue used for the cuffs, neckerchief, and collar. A ''chibi illustration of Italy in the suit (later used as the basis for a plushie and a figurine) opted to leave out the neckerchief in the design. When shown from behind, the collar of the uniform is depicted as having a white star at the end of each corner. Appearances *'''Hetalia Chapter 3: G-R Nonaggression Pact? (webcomic) *'Hetalia Chapter 4: Pact Of Steel' (webcomic) *'Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis' (webcomic) *'Axis Powers' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *Episode 12 Category:Fanon